Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infrared sensor that detects infrared radiation from an object to be measured to thereby measure the temperature of the object to be measured.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, infrared sensors have been used as temperature sensors that detect infrared radiation due to the radiation emitted from an object to be measured without contact to thereby measure the temperature of the object to be measured.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an infrared temperature sensor that includes a resin film that is disposed on a holder, a heat sensitive element for infrared detection that is provided on the resin film and detects infrared radiation via a light guide unit of the holder, and a heat sensitive element for temperature compensation that is provided on the resin film in a light-shielding state and detects the temperature of the holder. In the infrared temperature sensor, a plurality of lead wires is connected to the end of the resin film.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a non-contact temperature sensor that includes a first casing through which an infrared radiation entrance aperture is formed; a second casing having an entrance aperture facing surface portion opposing to the entrance aperture; a base plate that is arranged between the first casing and the entrance aperture facing surface portion provided in the second casing, is attached to the first casing side of the entrance aperture facing surface portion, and performs thermal conversion of infrared radiation incident from the entrance aperture; and a first heat sensitive element that is provided on the base plate and is sensitive to the amount of heat transferred by infrared radiation. In the non-contact temperature sensor, the heat sensitive element is provided on the resin film, and a plurality of lead wires is connected to the ends of the resin film.